Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to providing a governance policy framework for use with cloud resources.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to use information handling systems within cloud computing environments. Cloud computing environments offer a flexible, cost-effective, and dependable delivery platform for providing information technology (IT) services over the Internet. In particular, these cloud computing environments allow resources to be rapidly deployed and easily scaled. Likewise, a broad variety of processes, applications, and services can be provisioned on demand, regardless of the user location or device. As a result, cloud computing environments give organizations the opportunity to increase their service delivery efficiencies, streamline IT management, and better align IT services with dynamic business requirements.
Many IT customers wish to use cloud computing environments and especially public cloud computing environments for managing all of their business IT needs. However, dealing with compliance and governance issues can be a very difficult situation. Similarly, customers wishing to use cloud computing environments often need more control over their data and many known role based access control (RBAC) techniques and/or attribute based access control (ABAC) techniques are not sufficient. Furthermore, customers wishing to use cloud computing environments often want to enable their users to do their work in a compliant fashion with minimal effort by the user.
Furthermore, customers want clouds to be ready for compliance/regulatory related workloads and compliance of the cloud provider is necessary but not sufficient. Manual management is neither scalable nor consistent. This problem gets worse when trying to normalize against multiple clouds or cloud accounts.